A Free Traitor
by Kae-Lae
Summary: He is gone and I will soon join him. I close my eyes and marvel at how we are finally free.


None of these characters are mine; they belong to the brilliance that is J.K Rowling.

He is gone and I will soon join him. I close my eyes and marvel at how we are finally free.

A Free Traitor

I smiled as his hand softly grazed the side of my face, whilst he placed a stray curl behind my ear. I looked up and gazed into his deep grey eyes. Eye's say so much, and after just staring into them for a while, I realised I wasn't going to like what he had to say. I looked at him questioningly, not saying a word. I didn't trust my mouth to betray my suspicions quite eloquently, nor to keep my emotions in check. I must keep them in check now. He sighed and looked away, his eyes betraying what was to come.

….

I laughed for it was the only emotion that could be betrayed without consequence and I needed to betray some type, or I feel as though I will explode. I should be crying, but at the current moment I can't, its laughter or nothing. The bastard says he needs to get his priorities in order. What priorities, he's 17 and everything's nearly all set down for him. That was his excuse, and for some odd reason that's the only reason why I'm angry about the breakup. The fact he lied about his reasoning, I hate liars. I'm still laughing on the inside. I suppose I'm also kind of relieved. Now I have no one to answer to, I'm my own master; I have no deep ties to anyone. I did love him, no matter what is said.

….

I lay perfectly still. I'm dead as far as anyone is concerned. I'm lying next to him, I didn't mean for him to fall. His blond locks just hang loosely on his head. Not a mark mars his body. We lay amongst the ruins of an unknown house, our base, friends on both sides falling. I do not regret this decision. I regret others though.

I get up and move slowly, my mask hides me from both enemy and friend. I attack none, if they don't see me, I'm not there. I draw the switchblade he gave me from my pocket. He'll agree with what use it will be put to. He never liked his father. His long blond hair cascades down his back, giving him a distinction amongst the silver masks.

His blonde hair just hangs loosely on his head now. Blood, is everywhere, his neck gapes open. He is marked in more then one way. He lies amongst the ruins of his known, his base, but his friends are only on one side, and they are falling one-by-one. I do not regret this decision.

It takes less then a second for them to realise what I did, and less for them to react. I welcome it. The room is still. Masked and unmasked alike, are starring, both shocked, but masked have their wands raised. There is a traitor among them. I take off my mask, and smile. This time no one reacts. What can anyone do? I once stood proud and maskless. I left them for him, but with him came another package. I joined them. And now, here I stand, holding the knife which just slit the neck of a notorious death eater. Who am I, and what do I stand for?

I stand for nothing. I answer to no one, there's nothing now to answer to. I have no master, he has fallen. I have no deep ties, linking me to this earth. He left me in more then one way, to make my amends easier. I welcome the inevitable; I look to my left and connect with the green eyes, whose forgiveness I was seeking. A single tear is sliding down his cheek, he nods at me, and that is all I need to leave this world a happy women.

I smile as I realise, for the first time in years I am allowing tears to fall from mine. I am no longer caged. I feel the knife ripped from my hands and then plunged into my chest. The pain rips through me, and I smile again, for the last time, I fear. My world is silent as I drop to the floor. The world around me is chaos; both sides are at it again. They are trapped in a circle of warfare and hatred. I close my eyes, and allow a wave of relief to wash over my body. I can feel death and I can't help but marvel at my simple realization, as I drift off.

I'm finally free.

Hey, I'm back. Well thanks go out to you folk, who will bother to read this story.

So Read, Review and Enjoy

Kat


End file.
